international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Larson
Steven Jerold Larson (June 12, 1971) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to IWE performing on its SmackDown brand. Aside from wrestling, he is a 1996 Olympian, and winner of the 2002 Arnold Strongman Classic. Since joining the IWF/E in 1996, he has become a one-time IWE European Champion and a one-time world champion, having held the XCW Championship in 2008. Before becoming a professional wrestler, Larson was a weightlifter, and competed at the 1992 Summer Olympics in Barcelona, Spain, where he placed tenth in the super heavyweight division. Three years later, at the 1995 Pan American Games, Larson won a silver medal in the super heavyweight division. The following year, he became a North America, Central America, Caribbean Islands (NACACI) champion. In 1996, Larson was sponsored by the International Wrestling Federation at the 1996 Summer Olympics and was signed to a ten-year contract in professional wrestling. Larson was trained by former Canadian professional wrestlers Stu and Bret Heart and Leo Burke. He made his television wrestling debut match in September 1996. Two years later, Larson joined the stable Nation of Domination. After the disbandment of the group, he acquired the moniker "Sexual Chocolate", which led him to participate in controversial angles. In 2000, Larson was sent to the company's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) in Louisville, Kentucky to improve his wrestling skills. That same year, he left wrestling and began focusing on weightlifting. Henry won a strongman competition, during the Arnold Classic in 2002. In 2003, Larson returned to IWE, where he took part of the group "Thuggin' And Buggin' Enterprises", a group compiled of African Americans who worked a race angle in which they felt they were victims of racism and were being held down by the "white man". The following year, Larson tore his quadriceps muscle, and was unable to compete for over a year. Upon his return, he was briefly involved in feuds with Matt Borske and The Undertaker, before suffering a knee injury. After it healed, he continued to feud with The Undertaker, before being moved to the XCW brand in June 2008, where he gained Tony Atlas as a manager. In June 2008, he won the XCW Championship and he held it for three months. He was traded to the Raw brand in June 2009. Weightlifting career Professional wrestling career International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment / IWE (1996-present) Debut (1996) Nation of Domination and Sexual Chocolate (1998–2002) SmackDown! and Raw (2002–2004) Return and various feuds (2005–2008) XCW (2008–2009) Return to Raw and face turn (2009-2011) World Heavyweight Champion, Heel Turn and Hall of Pain (2011–2013) Various feuds and face turn (2013–present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bear hug **''World's Strongest Slam'' (High-angle falling powerslam) *'Signature moves' **Body avalanche **Military press slam **Powerslam **Running splash *'Managers' **Mae Young **Ivory **Theodore Long **Remeriz **Denise **Matt Striker **Tony Atlas *'Nicknames' **'"The World's Strongest Man"' **"The King of the Jungle" **"The Texas Silverback" **"Sexual Chocalate" **"The Primetime Primate" - Used while teaming with Montel Vontavious Porter *'Entrance themes' **"Power" by Jim Johnston (IWF; 1998–1999) **"Sexual Chocolate" performed by Stevan Swann and composed by Jim Johnston (IWF/IWE; 1999–2000; 2010) **'"Some Bodies Gonna Get It"' by Three 6 Mafia (IWE; 2006–present) Championships and accomplishments Powerlifting *All-time world former raw (unequipped) squat world record holder (430 Kilograms) Professional wrestling *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'41' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 *'International Wrestling Federation / International Wrestling Entertainment' **ECW Championship (1 time) **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWF European Championship (1 time) Strongman athletics *'Arnold Classic' **Arnold Classic Strongest Man (2002) Weightlifting *Olympic Games **Olympic Games team member (1992, 1996) *'Pan American Games' **Pan American Games Silver Medalist (1995) *Senior American record holder in Snatch, Clean and jerk, and Total (1993–1997) *Senior National Championship (1993, 1994, 1996) See also *Steven Larson’s event history External links